Father's Day
by Ember1313
Summary: Jason refects on his first Father's Day. Liason all th way! R&R!


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**

Okay. So Just a bit of pointless fluff. Thank to Denece (mtj18ej) for the huge assist. Enjoy!

Kelly

* * *

_**Father's Day**_

He knew it was usually reserved for the third Sunday in June. Across the nation, that day was set aside in honor of fathers.

June.

Jason shook his head, that's when Father's Day is for the rest of the world...but not for him. Not for Jason Morgan.

For Jason, Father's Day would always be December 18th. The funny thing was it had started as just another day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jason woke the sun was just beginning to shine. Elizabeth and the boys were still sleeping soundly. Jason pulled Elizabeth closer to him. He still had a hard time believing this was all real. Elizabeth and the boys living here with him. Like a family. His family. When Elizabeth had finally agreed to be his wife he felt that he was living in a dream. The fall out from the truth coming out didn't even faze Jason. All that mattered was he had his family.

Elizabeth shifted in Jason's arms. _"You're watching me again."_

Jason chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead._ "I guess you caught me."_

_"How long have you been awake?"_

_"Not long. I still can't believe this is real."_

_"I though you didn't dream."_

_"I didn't not till last August. Now I have dreams for us and the boys."_

_"What do you dream?"_ Elizabeth asked as she gazed into blue eyes filled with love.

_"I dream of me and you and our boys always being safe and happy. I dream of being a husband you can be proud of and a father that Cam and Jake can admire and respect. I mostly just dream of a life with you and with all of our children."_ Jason said as he caressed her back gently.

_"Children? Do you see us having more?"_ she asked as she twined her fingers with his.

_"Yes, I see a little girl with brown curls who looks just like her mother."_ Jason said with a smile.

_"With your blue eyes." _she said softly. _"I can see her too."_

_"Her name is Grace."_ Jason whispered.

_"Grace? Where did you get that?"_

_"You. You are my saving grace and that's what our daughter should be called."_ Jason replied.

_"Oh, okay. What if we have another boy though?" _she teased.

_"Then we just keep trying until we get a girl."_ Jason answered as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Just as the kiss was about to get out of control they heard the bedroom door open slowly.

_"Mommy?" _Cam called softly.

_"Come here Sweetie." _Elizabeth called to her little boy. _"What is it?" _she asked as she pulled him up on the bed with her and Jason.

_"Me hungry."_ he whispered.

_"You are?" _she asked with a laugh.

_"Yes."_ Cam whispered as he smiled over at Jason. He had really started warming up to Jason, especially in the last few weeks. Jason was always so patient with him and Cam just seem to eat up the attention that Jason gave him. Jason treated Cam the exact same way that he did Jake. Jason had told her more than once that he wanted to be Cam's father ever bit as much as he did Jake's. Jason had been so worried that Cam would resent him and feel like he was trying to take Lucky's place. Personally, Jason had always thought that Lucky treated Cam horribly, but he knew that Lucky was the only father he had ever known and he was determined that - that sweet little boy had been hurt enough and that anybody who tried to hurt him now would have to go through him. Cam might not call him Daddy, but, Cam was his son and he loved him.

_"Jason? Jason? Are you okay?"_ Elizabeth asked again as Jason just continued to stare into space.

_"What?"_ Jason asked as he finally heard her.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. How about you get dressed while I get the boys dressed and then we'll go to Kelly's for breakfast and then go get a Christmas tree." _Jason asked as he watched Cam start jumping up and down with excitement.

_"Can we Jason?"_ Cam asked.

_"We sure can." _Jason said with a laugh. _"And then you and I need to go and get Mommy's Christmas present."_

_"Oh, boy. Let's go. Me ready."_ Cam said as he ran out the door.

_"I better go help him." _Jason said with a laugh as he pulled on his jeans.

_"I love you husband." _Elizabeth whispered as Jason started to walk by her toward the door.

_"I love you too, wife." _Jason said as he leaned down and kissed her gently before he went to get his sons dressed for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Me wants this one." _Cam said with a pout.

_"Yep, he's his Mother's son."_ Jason said with a laugh as they stood there in front of the poor little Charlie Brown Christmas tree. It looked almost identical to the one that he and Elizabeth had decorated all those years ago in the studio.

_"You are such a brat!"_ Elizabeth said as she smiled at a laughing Jason.

_"Okay Son, we will get that one."_ Jason said as he went to pay for the tree. _"Please, deliver it to Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 2." _Jason told the salesman. _"We need it there within the hour."_ he said as he handed him a $100 dollar bill.

_"No problem."_ the salesman said with a surprised look on his face.

_"Thank you. Okay, Cam are you ready to go pick up that present for Mommy I told you about?"_ Jason asked as he rejoined his family.

"Yes Jason, me ready." Cam said as he reached for Jason's hand.

_"Johnny, will you take Elizabeth and Jake home?"_ Jason asked.

_"Of course."_ Johnny replied.

_"Okay. We'll see you at home later."_ Jason said as he leaned down and kissed Jake on the forehead and then kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips.

_"Cam, you be good for Jason." _Elizabeth said as she looked over at her oldest son.

_"Me will." _Cam said. _"Come on Jason, me ready."_

_"Okay. Let's go."_ Jason agreed as he allowed Cam to pull him towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"First we's need to make the paper chains."_ Cam explained to Jason as they walked in the door to the penthouse a couple hours later. _"Will you help we's?"_

_"Sure, I will."_ Jason agreed as he smiled at the little boy who had captured his heart.

_"Mommy, we's home."_ Cam called. "_We's ready to make the paper chains."_

_"Hi. Did you and Jason have a good time?" _Elizabeth asked as she helped Cam take off his coat and hat.

_"Yes!"_ Cam replied.

_"Good." _Elizabeth replied as she went over to check on Jake who was grinning ear to ear swinging in his baby swing.

_"Now, we's are going to make paper chains, right Daddy?" _Cam asked as he looked over at Jason.

_"Ah, right Son."_ Jason gasped, almost speechless as his eyes filled with tears and he looked at Elizabeth.

_"What's wrong Daddy?"_ Cam asked as he walked over and took Jason's hand.

_"Nothing."_ Jason said. _"I... I'm just happy."_ he tried to explain, but, really didn't know how.

_"Me wants you's to be my Daddy, will you?"_ Cam asked after Jason picked him up in his arms.

_"Cam, there is nothing I want more than to be your Daddy." _Jason said as he hugged the little boy. _"I love you Cam."_

_"Me love's you too Daddy."_ Cam said as he put both hands on Jason's face and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. _"Can we's make paper chains now."_

_"We sure can."_ Jason agreed as he put Cam down and then pulled a crying Elizabeth into his arms._ "Thank you."_ he whispered into her ear.

_"For what?" _she whispered.

_"For loving me and giving me two sons."_ Jason said softly as tears ran down his cheeks. "_I love you Elizabeth."_

_"I love you too. Merry Christmas Jason."_ she said as she kissed him gently.

_"I feel like its Christmas and Father's Day all rolled into one." _Jason said with a smile as he watched Cam pulling paper out of the box that Elizabeth had brought down from upstairs.

_"Well then, Happy Father's Day Jason."_

_"It is now!" _Jason said as he went to help his oldest son make paper chains for their first family Christmas tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into Jason's office to find him sitting there lost in thought. _"What are you thinking about?"_ She asked crossing the room. 

_"My first father's day"_

_"You mean Dec. 18th?" _Elizabeth asked with a chuckle.

_"Yes." _He said pulling her to his lap.

_"That was when you gave me my holiday Jake bracelet."_

_"That's when you gave me another son."_ He said his voice filled with love and amazement.


End file.
